Together
Together is the first episode of Superhero Apocalypse. It is a Marvel episode. Plot 200 years in the past....... An Avian city was shown, where Avians were shown achieving normal Avian activities. Then, there were some Avians working on a robot. (Avian): He shall protect the city. And since he has two heads, he'll be the Bi-Beast. Bi-Beast walked through the city, helping Avians. Two 4-year old Avians were sapping a tree with their fingers. One of them got a worm on some of their sap, so they threw it and it landed on Bi-Beast. Bi-Beast sucked it inside of himself. (Bi-Beast): MALFUNCTION SUCCESSFULLY RELOCATED. In the present....... A large pile of garbage was seen, then suddenly, electrical sparks formed and bounced around. They grew in number, then merged, blowing all the garbage away. Bi-Beast stood up, then ran around. (Bi-Beast): MALFUNCTION. No masters? Must destroy. THEME SONG The Iron Monger was standing in a dark abandoned warehouse. Knight and Bishop arrived at the warehouse. (Iron Monger): Knight? Bishop? What took you so long? (Knight): Some of Iron Man's Fight-bots. They were tough, but- (Iron Monger): Games? No play for you. Take out Iron Man. Eliminate him. Make sure he's dead as soon as possible. But after you kill him, a punishment for games will be decided. (Bishop): But sir, these were not games. We had to take out the robots. (Iron Monger): Just sweep them off your shoulder like flies. Chessmen never have time for this. Go kill Tony Stark. (Knight and Bishop): Yes sir. Knight and Bishop marched out of the warehouse. In a baseball stadium...... Fred Myers threw a ball, and the batter missed. (Voice): Strike three! You're out! Suddenly, there was a lot of cheering, and a bunch of people crowded Fred. After the game....... Fred was going home. A man grabbed him and pulled him into a building. (Fred): Who are you? The man held out a suit with boomerangs. (Man): Let's talk. Later..... Fred Myers was wearing the costume. (Boomerang): Can't wait to fight. Boomerang flew out of the building. At a crash site...... Several energy beings came out of a crashed ship. (X-Ray): Sister, shall we re-explore this planet with our new powers? (Vapor): Yes, we shall. At a cemetery............. Gazelle woke up. She was laying on a tree. (Gazelle): Glad I'm not involved in that magic business anymore. Time to see the new world. Gazelle walked out of the cemetery. She walked into an abandoned building, where Iron Man was fighting Whiplash. (Iron Man): One villain is enough, don't you think? Then, all of the villains walked into the building. (Iron Man): No one agrees with me these days. COMMERCIAL BREAK Iron Man flew away fast. Then, he stood on a building for a while. (Iron Man): It couldn't be that easy. All of the villains came on top of the building. (Iron Man): Family reunion for people that never knew each other. Iron Man shot a missile at Whiplash, but he whipped it. Gazelle ran at Iron Man. Iron Man flew up and kicked her into Whiplash. Whiplash whipped his whip around Iron Man's leg and pulled him into Boomerang. Boomerang flew an explosive boomerang. Iron Man turned around. X-Ray shot a powerful blast. Knight threw his lance. Bi-Beast charged at Iron Man. Iron Man got knocked into a metal box. He got knocked out. Later...... Iron Man woke up, and several things were destroyed. (Iron Man): How am I going to stop all of these villains? Iron Man flew to his lab. There were several machines that were unfinished. (Iron Man): I have that, and several villains. Hey maybe I can kill two birds with one stone. Iron Man started building a large machine in a montage. (Iron Man): I need to locate everyone. Iron Man typed on a computer. There was a clip of Vapor and X-Ray dissolving lots of food. Iron Man pushed the machine to Vapor and X-Ray. (Iron Man): Stop! X-Ray shot rays at Iron Man. Iron Man flew and dodged them. Vapor turned into gas and flew inside Iron Man's armor. He coughed, then X-Ray shot a beam at Iron Man. It knocked him into a mailbox and broke the suit. Iron Man repaired it and made an energy sword. He charged at X-Ray. Vapor flew out of the suit and solidified in front of Iron Man. Iron Man slashed Vapor, then threw her at the machine. Iron Man strapped her in, pressed a button, and Vapor became unconscious. (X-Ray): Vapor! You killed her! (Iron Man): No, she's just uncon- (X-Ray): Don't lie to me, fool. X-Ray flew at Iron Man and charged an energy punch. Iron Man threw him at the machine and knocked him out. Then, he pushed the machine back to the lab. He saw that Bishop and Knight were sucking a lot of fun things into a machine, then charging energy from the things to make a blast and destroy houses. Iron Man pushed the machine to Bishop and Knight. Iron Man made an energy sword and tried to slash the machine, but Bishop and Knight pulled him back. Iron Man kicked them and slashed the machine. A lot of things came out. (Knight): No! A laser became redirected and shot Knight, knocking him out. Bishop tried to smack Iron Man with his staff, but Iron Man kept flying back. Then he kicked it and shot a laser at it, destroying it. Bishop punched Iron Man, but it hurt his fist. Iron Man knocked out Bishop and strapped both him and Knight to the machine. TBC Category:Episodes Category:MARVEL